


End Up (So Long..!)

by KSForever



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Jack & Daniel imminent slash, Jack/Daniel Pre-slash - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Jack & Daniel really, really want to have sex!!





	End Up (So Long..!)

End Up. (So Long!)

 

"Stop screwing with me, Daniel, or I am so going to want to end up screwing you!" Jack yelled as he stood in his kitchen. Yeah, this was one of their alcohol fuelled bickering matches alright, but this one's topic had never come up before. Supposedly.

 

"What did you just say?" Daniel queried.

 

"Forget it, Daniel." Jack glared.

 

Daniel moved in closer. "Go on then..!" 

 

Jack stared at Daniel.

 

"I said Go On Then, Jack. Screw me!" Daniel was so close to Jack. "Fuck me!! Do what we both know we both want you to!"

 

"Daniel!" Jack was trying to say they shouldn't, even though they both knew his heart wasn't in the statement. Similarly, he'd been trying not to love Daniel in the romantic and intimate, sexual sense for quite a few years now.

 

"Go on then, Jack!" Daniel stepped up, closer still. His eyes and his heart, as well as his body, all of which he'd tried to ignore the signals from for years now, were saying PLEASE!!!

 

Jack did what he and Daniel both had needed him to do for so long!

 

The End?  
4.10.13


End file.
